Pietro Conti
Pietro Conti (ピエトロ・コンティー, Piedro Conti) is an Italian adventurer and one of the protagonists of Uncharted Waters: New Horizons. His flagship is called "Falcon". Role in Games A seasoned explorer in search of adventure, Pietro is forced to take on numerous guild jobs to repay the debts his father saddled him with. Unfortunately, his income is hardly enough to stop lenders from pestering for their money back. While hiding at the local cafe, his companion Camillo tells him of Duchess Christiana's offer to be their sponsor provided they keep an eye on her son João while reporting any discoveries they find. Pietro, at first, considers making up wild stories to keep his patron satisfied, but wisely decides to take his mission seriously. During his stay in Bissau, he learns of a gold medallion connected with the legend of El Dorado, the famed city of gold. The artifact, said to have been a gift to the natives by a shipwrecked navigator, was stolen by pirates. Their discovery of the medallion sparks Pietro's interest in locating El Dorado for himself. However, his search is put on hold when the duchess tasks him with helping her son uncover the secrets of Atlantis before the Turkish fleet do. His trip to Alexandria has him acquire the Staff of Poseidon, an ancient Atlantean relic with untold power, and passes it to João who later informs him of a golden country called Zipangu. Although the adventurer is unable to find any leads on El Dorado there, a passing cartographer advises him to look for clues in South America. Upon entering the port of Panama, an injured old man catches Pietro's attention and reveals himself to be Raul Franco, the long-lost father of Leon and the original owner of the gold medallion. After exchanging information, the adventurer takes him to Lisbon where father and son are reunited at last. As a result, Pietro's fame soars to new heights and his contract with the Franco family ends. Free from his debts and obligations, he is free to start another adventure and see what surprises the world has in store for him. During João's story, Pietro helps clear the young man's name when the pirate Catalina wrongly believes his family is responsible for murdering her loved ones. Her scenario even has him bring Raul as a witness to prove who the real culprit is. His appearances in Ali and Otto's scenarios are minor yet interconnected; Pietro borrows 10,000 gold pieces from the Turkish merchant and finds a way to repay it by haggling the English privateer with crucial details on the Spanish fleet's activities. In Daikoukai Jidai Gaiden, Pietro is a recurring character in Miranda's scenario. Three years before his involvement with the Francos, he barges into the young ingenue's home to hide from one of his creditors. But when the pursuer starts threatening Miranda, he rushes to her aid and forces the man to flee. This chivalrous gesture, however, is misinterpreted as a sign of proposal which motivates the girl to follow his footsteps as an adventurer. Though Pietro is unable to take her romantic advances seriously by the time they meet again years later, he is sincerely impressed by her efforts to match him. Both of them eventually cooperate with one another to discover El Dorado while clashing with conquistadors. At the end of the story, Pietro gives Miranda an indirect proposal and the two explorers begin a new life together while sailing. Personality Not one to shy away from risks, Pietro is an incorrigible man whose thirst for adventure is only surpassed by the size of his debts. Although he comes across as a shifty and cunning panhandler, his reputation as an explorer is unquestionable. He also acts as a comical foil to some of the other protagonists in the game, often aiding them to serve his own ends while poking fun at their expense. A consummate ladies' man, he finds Miranda too young for his tastes and only reciprocates her feelings once she proves herself as his equal in adventuring. Quotes *"Would you take over my debt?" Gameplay Pietro's tasks involve finding new discoveries and selling them for a profit, making him an easy choice for players uninterested in combat or trading. Since exploration is an important aspect of his gameplay, it is highly recommended to learn cartography or recruit a navigator with that skill to earn extra money on the side. Players may also optimize their fleet to maximize the amount of supplies they can carry. Gallery Pietro Conti Artwork (UW2).png|Uncharted Waters: New Horizons artwork Pietro Conti (UW2PC).png|Uncharted Waters: New Horizons portrait Category:Uncharted Waters Characters